


Punishment

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo comes home late, he went out with his friend and not telling Yabu about it. Of course Yabu get angry and giving him a punishment as soon Inoo gets home. This fic, telling about the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Title:** Punishment  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Crack (hopefully), a little Fluff  
 **Summary:** Inoo comes home late, he went out with his friend and not telling Yabu about it. Of course Yabu get angry and giving him a punishment as soon Inoo gets home. This fic, telling about the punishment.

  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
Color coding goes like this :  
Kei with this~  
Kota with this~  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
It’s almost midnight, but Yabu is still alone at his and Inoo’s shared room. Sure, it’s making him irritated. Inoo is currently out to his friend’s house, to make it worse a close-friend’s house. What’s make Yabu even more irritated is Inoo didn’t tell him that he’s going to his friend’s house until Yabu asked.  


“He’s gonna get a punishment alright.” Yabu mumbles to himself while folding is hand in front of his chest, he’s getting impatient now. He’s taking his phone about to call Inoo, but then Inoo opens the door.  
  
“Kou-chan? I’m sorry I’m late.” Inoo says as he closes the door. Yabu looking at him with a sharp glare. “… and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I went to my friend house.” He continued and approaches Yabu. Yabu still stay there, doesn’t move. He keeps glaring at Inoo.  
  
 _‘Oh God, he’s angry. This won’t be good.’_ Inoo thought and sighs.  
  
“I’m in trouble am I?” Inoo says, lowered his head in front of Yabu. Yabu move closer to Inoo and stops when his mouth is close to Inoo’s ear.  
  
“Yes, yes you are.” He whispers, making Inoo gets a shiver. “On bed. Now.” Yabu continued but Inoo is too shock to move from his place.  
“Didn’t you hear me? On. Bed. Now!” he repeated but a bit louder this time. Inoo gets shaking, but he obediently goes to the bed sitting in the middle of it.  
  
 _‘When is Yabu angry, he’s pretty scary.’_ Inoo thought  
  
“Kou, I –“ Inoo tried to negotiated but got cut by Yabu.  
  
“Did I ever say I allow you to speak?” Says Yabu as he walks to the bed and start climbing it. Inoo knows it’s better for him to not say anything if Yabu said that. He shakes his head.  
“No? Then don’t speak!” Yabu yells softly.  
“You’ve been a bad boy, Kei-chan. Do you know what bad boys deserve?” Yabu whispers to Inoo’s ear which makes him gets shivers. Well, even a loving boyfriend can be harsh sometimes, right?  
Inoo didn’t answer that since Yabu told him not to speak.  
  
“Answer me!” Yabu yells. Inoo jolts hearing that.  
  
“Pu – punishment?” Inoo answers hesitantly. Yabu ruffles his head and smirk.  
  
“That’s right. A punishment. You are smart, nee.” Says Yabu. Inoo still sits on the bed, isn’t moving at all. “Lie down.” Yabu commanded, Inoo is shaking again. He feels Yabu’s hand is touching his hands slowly.  
  
“Do I have to repeat myself Kei-chan? Lie. Down!” Yabu says sounded very demanding. Inoo obeys it, he lies down on the bed, Yabu sits in on the top of him, caresses Inoo’s skin.  
  
 _‘We have a show tomorrow, is he really think to do ’that’ now?’_ Inoo thinks. Well, it’s not a good idea to do bed activity when they have a show at the next day, right? He won’t be able to dance.  
  
“Kou, I don’t really thi – “ Inoo was about to protest.  
  
“Shhh. Did I give you permission to talk? No, right?” Yabu puts this index finger on Inoo’s mouth, making him silent.  
  
“But –“ Yabu bent down and whispers something on Inoo’s ears.  
  
“Na – ah! Disobedience will get you nowhere, it’ll make you even more in trouble, got that?” Inoo nods  
  
“So, now you will be a good boy, won’t you Kei?” He whispers, Inoo can only nods. “And you will obey your boyfriend, won’t you?” Yabu whispers again, Inoo nods, he doesn’t really have other choice except to obey what Yabu says.  
  
“Good. Now shut up and accept your punishment.” Yabu smiles evilly, kissing Inoo’s lips for a moment and then his mouth stops near Inoo’s ear again.  
  
“You know I am a sadist, right?” he whispers followed by evil smile on his face. Inoo terribly shaking now.  
“And of course I won’t stop until I see you cry and begging me to stop.” He laughs slowly and evilly. Inoo sighs, he really gave up now, he’ll let Yabu do whatever he wants to him. Yabu starts slipping his hand to Inoo’s shirt and opens it a bit until Inoo’s waist is exposed, then he starts giving the punishment.  
  
“Kyaaaaa! Ahahahaha … Ko – Kou ahahaha stop! Stop! Ahahahaha…” Inoo can’t hold his laughter. Yabu tickling him mercilessly. Inoo can’t move since Yabu is sitting on him.  
  
“No Kei-chan, I won’t stop until you cry.” Yabu says follows by his laugh.  
  
“Kyaaaaa ahahaha, no no no … hahahaha – hahah – hahaha Ko – Kou please… Sto – ahahaha…” Inoo can’t stop laughing and he even can’t talk properly. Yabu laughing too due to Inoo reaction. Minutes passes and Inoo’s eyes are teary due to too much laughing. Yabu stops tickling Inoo’s waist because he thinks Inoo gets enough.  
  
“Now you got your lesson. Next time, tell me if you want to go out, okay?” Yabu says softly and caresses Inoo’s hair. Inoo lies down on the bed helplessly, he’s panting trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Da – Damn you Kou!” he says then he pants again, before he continued “You made me scared, I thought you were going to hard rape me.” Yabu laughs and pats Inoo’s cheek.  
  
“Of course not, we have a show tomorrow. If I do that you won’t be able to dance.” He laughs again, Inoo smiles cutely. “Or do you prefer to be punished by hard rape?” Yabu says teasingly.  
  
“No!” Inoo answer immediately. They laughs again, Yabu lies beside Inoo, caressing the younger’s hair.  
  
“Now, now, go to sleep. You must be tired, right?” Yabu gives a warm smile, and Inoo nods, closing his eyes.  
  
“Oyasumi, Kei-chan” Yabu says and kisses Inoo’s forehead.  
  
“Oyasumi, Kou~” Inoo replied and they goes to sleep peacefully.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgive me for this *bow*  
I never made a crack before, I hope it's not a fail...  
Please leave me a comment and tell me what do you think~  
Thanks for reading!  
^~^


End file.
